


Tanti auguri, Noel

by GwenJ



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sushi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel passa la punta delle dita sulle pelle chiara di Cameron, che sospira e si inarca sotto quei tocchi gentili e sensuali allo stesso tempo. Le labbra sostituiscono presto le dita, i tocchi sono altrettanto sensuali, e sono umidi e sicuri, toccando punti che fanno gemere il rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanti auguri, Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Tanti auguri, Noel  
> Pairing: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan.  
> Warning: Sex!Food.  
> Note: come tutti sappiamo oggi il nostro adorabile Noel (è ginger, per chi non lo sapesse :O ) compie 31 anni, quindi gli rendo omaggio con questa fanfiction, che in realtà è a solo beneficio dei fan. Ma, ehi, ce la meritiamo visto il dolore che ci causa con i Gallavich. u_u
> 
> Ovviamente, il sushi è stato scelto perchè Noel lo AMA ALLA FOLLIA.

"Ricordati di passare da me dopo la festa." Cameron lo tiene ancorato al muro, dietro l'angolo i loro amici e colleghi. Sono a tanto così dallo farsi scoprire.  
"Potrei mai dimenticarlo?" Noel sorride malizioso e fa per baciarlo, ma l'altro si sposta.  
"Ho una sorpresa per te." Si abbassa a leccare il collo del moro. "Non mangiare troppo stasera."  
Noel sospira e afferra Cam per i capelli attirando le sue labbra sulle proprie. Il bacio è intenso e passionale. Fosse per loro si rintanerebbero nella camera subito.  
Fisher mordicchia il labbro inferiore del rosso e fa un piccolo e sottile gemito. "Sei così buono."  
L'altro ridacchia. "Fra un paio d'ore lo sarò ancora di più." 

Le due ore più lunghe che Noel abbia mai vissuto. Le ha passate con una mezza erezione e una fame da lupi. Sia di cibo che di Cameron. Finalmente è diretto alla sua camera d'hotel. Tutti sono andati a letto o a proseguire la festa altrove. 

Il moro bussa, sa che non è necessario, ma è un'abitudine che non riesce a levarsi.  
"Entra, muoviti." Noel ridacchia, è quello che spera gli dica anche più tardi.  
"Ti ho sentito, so a cosa stai pensando." Gli urla il ragazzo dal bagno.  
"Oh, lo spero proprio." La voce gli esce divertita e lo raggiunge. Si appoggia allo stipite della porta ammirando il corpo nudo del compagno, ancora umido per la doccia. Piccole gocce d'acqua scendono dai capelli, percorrendo il collo chiaro coperto di lentiggini, scendendo giù fino a perdersi nei fianchi o tra i peli rossicci del pube. Una visione, si lecca le labbra, godendo della vista e immaginando che presto percorrerà la stessa via dell'acqua con la lingua. 

"Ti stai godendo lo spettacolo?" Gli chiede con un ghigno l'altro, sollevando appena la testa e affondandola nell'asciugamano. I muscoli definiti si muovono scattanti sotto quei gesti che ormai Noel conosce a memoria.  
"Dio..."  
"Lo prendo come un sì." Ride, ha i capelli arruffati, rossi come fuoco vivo e gli occhi che brillano come smeraldi alla luce chiara del bagno. La mezza erezione di Noel non è più mezza... preme dolorosamente contro i jeans e Cam lo nota, ovvio.  
Sogghigna e gli si avvicina, è a un centimetro dalla sue labbra, quasi un bacio, Noel chiude gli occhi pronto ad accettare il bacio. Un bacio che non arriva. Apre di nuovo gli occhi e il viso del rosso è illuminato da un sorriso malizioso.  
Fisher sussulta quando sente la mano di Cameron premere contro il cavallo dei pantaloni.  
"Ti basta così poco..." Sussurra con voce roca mordicchiandogli un orecchio.  
"N-non è vero." Ha gli occhi lucidi e il respiro spezzato.  
"No?" Cameron si allontana. "Guardati, un altro paio di tocchi e verresti. E tutto questo solo per avermi guardato nudo per un paio di minuti."  
Il moro si lecca le labbra. "Più di un paio di minuti. E poi ho passato tutta la sera a pensare a questo. Tutta la fottuta sera, è tanto, non poco." Mette un finto broncio.  
"Oh, ma bravo." Cam applaude. "Che attore, sono commosso dalla tua interpretazione. Preferisci continuare a fare il bimbo o vieni a prenderti quello che spetta ad un uomo di 31 anni?" Il rosso solleva le sopracciglia enfatizzando la domanda, esattamente come farebbe Mickey Milkovich e che a visto fare un paio di volte anche a Noel. "Altrimenti mi posso rivestire e possiamo giocare a tirarci il cibo."  
"Tirarci il cibo?"  
"E' l'unica cosa che hai sentito?"  
"Quale cibo?"  
"Ma..." Sospira divertito dall'espressione giocosa di Noel. Bastardo. "Il tuo regalo, consiste in parte in cibo."  
"Quindi non era una metafora... No, perchè non ho mangiato nulla prima." Arriccia le labbra, una smorfietta.  
Cameron ride forte e lo prende tra le braccia baciandolo dolcemente.  
"Tanti auguri, Noel."  
Noel sorride. Sono entrambi di nuovo seri.  
"Vieni." Monaghan lo prende per mano e lo porta nell'altra stanza, facendolo sedere sul letto. "Spogliati." Si dirige verso il mini-bar e ne estrae un piccolo contenitore di plastica.  
"Sorpresa." Gli porge la scatola.  
"Oh."  
"Già." Sorride apertamente, felice di aver avuto quell'idea.  
"Sushi."  
"Sì."  
"E cosa...?" Alza lo sguardo e Cameron se ne sta davanti a lui con la faccia di chi la sa lunga; "la stessa faccia che aveva Ian nel club prima del bacio con Mickey", nota il moro. Noel sa esattamente cosa deve farci col pesce, ora.  
"Oh. Oh, cazzo. Sì."  
Cam ride. "Sei già venuto?"  
"Fanculo." Si alza. "Sul letto, subito."  
Il rosso ride ancora ed esegue.  
Noel passa la punta delle dita sulle pelle chiara di Cameron, che sospira e si inarca sotto quei tocchi gentili e sensuali allo stesso tempo. Le labbra sostituiscono presto le dita, i tocchi sono altrettanto sensuali, e sono umidi e sicuri, toccando punti che fanno gemere il rosso.  
Passa la lingua sulla pelle morbida dell'inguine del compagno, senza toccare la sua erezione.  
"Il sushi andrà a male se perderai tempo con questi giochetti." Cameron gli afferra forte i capelli obbligandolo a sollevare la testa e guardarlo. Ha le labbra rosse, gonfie e umide. E Cam, davvero, quasi viene solo guardandolo.  
"Non devi mentire con me." Sorride e si lecca le labbra. "Hai solo paura di venire troppo presto."  
"Oh, oh, oh, sentitelo, mister 'ti faccio venire con un leccatina'." Ridacchia. "Sei serio? Credi davvero di potermi far venire leccandomi in quel modo? Sai, sono più resistente di un vecchietto come te."  
"Sai, credo che il sushi possa aspettare ancora un po'". Si libera i capelli con uno strattone della testa e torna a leccare la pelle, con la punta della lingua prima, dolce e leggero, e premendo di piatto, più forte e bollente poi. Cameron si contorce, Noel sospira pesantemente sulla pelle umida dell'altro, spedendo brividi lungo tutto il corpo del rosso. La sua erezione è dura e bagnata ed è certo che non durerà ancora a lungo. Le mani di Cam sono artigliate alle lenzuola, le nocche bianche come il latte.

Si solleva un po' e porta un paio di dita a stuzzicargli un capezzolo e prende a leccargli la pelle appena sopra il pene, girandogli attorno, non toccandolo mai con la bocca, ma sfiorandolo con il viso, facendolo strusciare sulle guancie.  
"Cazzo, Noel. Fanculo." Cam gli afferra di nuovo i capelli e gli dirige il viso verso la sua erezione. "Ok, hai vinto. Succhiamelo." Spinge verso l'altro i fianchi sperando che il moro accolga l'invito.  
"Oh, te lo puoi scordare. Ora ho voglia di sushi." Si solleva non prima, però, di aver dato una rapita leccata alla punta del membro dell'altro che geme in risposta.  
"Anche se non potrà mai essere buono come questo." Si lecca le labbra accertandosi che l'altro lo veda.  
Cameron chiude gli occhi, cercando di recuperare fiato e controllo. Se guardasse ora Noel muoversi nudo e duro su di lui verrebbe senza l'aiuto di nessun tipo di tocco. 

Qualcosa di freddo si posa al centro del suo petto, riapre gli occhi umidi sul compagno. Che gli sorride diabolico. Ma gli occhi sono dolci e affettuosi. Richiude i suoi, concentrandosi su ogni pezzo di sushi che si posa sul suo corpo. Petto, pancia, inguine e questo fa scattare il suo pene in apprezzamento. Poi qualcosa picchietta sulle sue labbra, apre occhi e bocca, accoglie il boccone e guarda il compagno incombere su di lui. In quegli occhi c'è lussuria, brama e Dio, amore. E questo eccita Cameron da morire.  
Le labbra del moro si chiudono sul pezzetto di sushi lasciato esposto dalle labbra del rosso. Lo morde, e poi lo bacia, a bocca chiusa, dolcemente.  
"Sei bellissimo." Gli sussurra Noel sulle labbra. Cameron arrossisce e sposta lo sguardo altrove, lo trova strano, non si è mai imbarazzato per un complimento, per un'occhiata lasciva lanciatagli da qualcuno, nulla, ma ora con gli occhi zaffiro di Fisher puntati addosso non può fare a meno di morire d'imbarazzo.  
Noel sorride e lascia correre, posa un bacio veloce sulle labbra dell'altro. "Ora ho davvero fame da morire." Detto questo fa sparire il pezzo di sushi che stava al centro del petto lentigginoso dell'altro. Lo lecca lentamente raccogliendo i piccoli chicchi di riso, passando la lingua su un capezzolo. Lo stuzzica e mordicchia, Cameron si inarca sotto quei tocchi e fa cadere una rotellina di sushi che il moro raccoglie e porta alle labbra dell'altro.  
"Mangia." Si lecca le dita guardando Monaghan eseguire l'ordine. "Ma avrai solo questo, voglio sentire solo il tuo sapore quando ti bacio."  
Cameron ridacchia, risata che muore in un gemito quando l'altro afferra il suo pene.  
"Che hai?" Gli chiede Noel enfatizzando la domanda con un torsione del polso. Monaghan geme per il piacere dato da quel movimento.  
"Cazzo. Dominante sei adorabile. E ho immaginato Mickey in questo ruolo e, niente, è divertente."  
"Ehi, Mickey sarebbe un perfetto dominante."  
Cameron lo guarda come per dire "davvero? Sei serio?", si guardano per un paio di secondi, e scoppiano a ridere.  
"Sì, ok, non lo sarebbe, ma solo perchè ama prenderlo nel culo da Ian. Ora possiamo scopare?"  
"Se proprio insisti." Cameron si finge indifferente.  
"No, ok, allora niente." Si finge offeso e si alza dal corpo del compagno che subito lo segue afferrandolo e facendo cadere il sushi sul letto.  
Tocca a Noel trovarsi disteso di schiena, Cam che incombe come un Dio su di lui.  
"Ora ti scopo e terrai la bocca chiusa, niente lamentele, niente recite del cazzo. Puoi usare quella tua bella boccuccia solo per gemere, e urlare... per godere. Ok?"  
"Stavo scherzando." Gli occhi guardano altrove. E Cam nota come a volte Noel sembri davvero un ragazzino e non l'uomo di trent'anni passati che è. Sembra così fragile a volte, sembra bastare una parola, un determinato modo di fare, per fargli male.*  
"Lo so, idiota." Cameron ride. "Ma, a volte, sei esasperante."  
"Sei tu che hai sempre fretta di venire."  
Cam sorride e gli accarezza una guancia e gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte. "Sei tu a farmi quell'effetto. Voglio sempre toccarti, baciarti, fare sesso con te. Sempre. E quando finalmente ti ho, ho solo voglia di perdermi in te. In... noi."  
Il moro apre la bocca per parlare, ma il rosso non gli lascia il tempo per rispondere, non sa quello che vuole sentire, o se riuscirebbe a sopportare la risposta, qualsiasi essa sia; non hanno mai parlato di certe cose. Hanno sempre e solo dato sfogo alla loro passione, parlato, certo, ma mai dei loro sentimenti. E lui non vuole farlo di certo ora. Vuole godersi questo, in questo momento, sperando che non sia l'ultima volta.  
Il bacio è passionale, profondo e bollente, da parte di entrambi. Noel si aggrappa con le mani alle sue spalle, si solleva verso di lui, eccitato ed esigente.  
Il rosso si stacca per recuperare lubrificante e preservativo, lo prepara velocemente, non c'è spazio per nulla, solo per il piacere, per i loro corpi che bruciano. Il bisogno di bruciare e consumarsi è soverchiate.  
Entra in Noel, lui non glielo lascia fare lentamente, se lo spinge contro e geme forte. Cameron lo bacia con forza, chiudendo fuori il dolore, trasformandolo il piacere. Le spinte sono lente, profonde, vuole godersi e far godere il momento, farlo durare il più a lungo possibile. Ma nessuno dei due ha molto pazienza e presto Noel afferra il sedere di Cameron e solleva i fianchi. Va incontro alle spinge e geme forte, il suo respiro è pesante contro la guancia del rosso, che non se lo fa ripetere due volte, velocizza le spinte stringendo il compagno fra le braccia, non lasciando il minimo spazio fra loro.  
L'orgasmo arriva come un terremoto, si rendono conto di non aver mai provato nulla del genere. Qualcosa nato come un gioco, quella sera, è diventato qualcosa di più. O forse lo è sempre stato...  
Fissano il soffitto mentre riprendono fiato. "Cazzo." Noel si passa una mano sul viso, ha pianto da quanto piacere ha provato. Ed è sicuro che non gli fosse mai successo.  
Cameron si volta verso di lui, gli si avvicina e porta una mano al suo viso, lo attira a se e posa un bacio sulla sua tempia, ad occhi chiusi, per poi posarci la fronte.  
"Ehi..." Noel posa una mano su quella dell'altro.  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per aver dato inizio a tutto questo... per... quello che provo."  
"Sta zitto, non hai nulla di cui devi scusarti." Stringe forte la sua mano. "Guardami". Lui lo fa. "E' andata così, va bene. Va dannatamente bene, nonostante tutto. Siamo insieme."  
"Ma..."  
"Insieme, ok?"  
Cameron annuisce. Noel lo bacia.  
"Ah, comunque... è stato fantastico."  
"Hai pianto come un bambino."  
"Rimasto nella parte dall'inizio alla fine."  
"Nel mezzo sembravi tutto tranne che un bambino. Grazie a Dio."  
Entrambi ridono. I problemi messi da parte almeno per un altro po'. 

 

 

* "Sembra così fragile a volte, sembra bastare una parola, un determinato modo di fare, per fargli male."* Non lo credo davvero. Stava solo bene nel contesto.

 

Ok, doveva essere il sushi il protagonista. Una threesome Noel/Cam/Sushi ma niente, è uscita così. Mi dispiace, doveva essere sesso sfrenato, bollente ecc... ma m'è uscita così. XD Cioè, rendiamo conto è fluff e angst e doveva essere solo lemon!! Non che non mi piaccia, ma vabbè. XD  
Sarà che mi imbarazza scrivere di loro due. E non ho pazienza per scrivere il rapporto sessuale nei dettagli. Amen, sono brava in altre cose. XD


End file.
